Give me a night to remember
by piano123
Summary: proposing 101


This is based on a book written by Nicholas Sparks the Wedding

This is based on a book written by Nicholas Sparks the Wedding. For those who haven't read it yet. You're missing the fun, Its fun-loving story the continuation of The Notebook.

SYAORAN: **I had to plan how confess my love to Sakura, a most romantic event that she could not forget…..**

As she walked inside the room, she found a note that said:

_Sakura, this evening is for you. Yet there is a role you must play to fulfill. Think of this as a game. I'm going to give you this a list of instructions, and your role is to do as I ask. The first task is simple: please blow the candles downstairs, and follow the rose petals to the bedroom. Further instructions will await you there._

Inside the bedroom, she found candles and soothing music of Chopin playing quietly. A bouquet of thirty roses lay on the bed, beside the flower there was a neatly wrapped box. There it said "go to the bathroom". On the mirror there was yet another note:

"_is there anything better than a long hot bath on a busy day?_ _Pick the bath oil you want, add plenty of bubbles and fill the tub with hot water. Next to the tub you'll a bottle of your favorite wine. Just relax. When you're ready to get out, open the closet and there you'll find a cocktail dress that you'll surely love. _

She did as she was told. But there was another note:

_You're almost done. If you would, wear the earrings that I bought for Christmas when we were first dating. You have exactly forty-five minutes to finish everything. Blow all the candles, drain the tub and shut off the music. At 8:45 go down to the front porch, close your eyes and stand with your back to the street. When you turn around again, open you're eyes. For our date will then be ready to begin…._

She found a limousine. The driver holding yet another gift said "_Sakura? I'll bring to somewhere now. He wants to open the gift as soon as you get in the car."_

In the box, was a bottle of perfume, accompanied by a short note:

_I picked this perfume especially for you. After you get in the car, put some one and open the other gift beside you. _

In that box, was a narrow black scarf and there was a card:

"_you're going to be driven to the place where I'll meet you, but I want it to be a surprise. Please use the scarf as a blind fold—and remember don't peak. The drive will be less than fifteen minutes. When the car stops, the driver will open the door, keep the blindfolded on, ask him to him to guide you out of the car. I'll be waiting for you. _

The limousine stopped in front of a house that I rented for tonight, it settled near a lake where the moon was glowing white and its reflection on the water. The driver open the door. She emerged from the car, the blindfold was still in place. All I could was to stair at her. In the moonlight, I could see the smile on her face, she looked both exotic and elegant. As the car drove off. I approached Sakura slowly, gathering the courage to speak.

"you look _wonderful_" I whispered to her ear.

"_thank_ you" she said

"_can I take off the blindfold yet"?_

I glanced around, making sure everything looked the way I wanted.

"_yes_" I said

She tugged of the scarf and fell immediately from her face. It took her eyes a moment to focus—resting first one me, then one the house, then back one me. Like Sakura, I was dressed for the evening, I wore my favorite tuxedo. She turned slowly from side to side. Even from the distance, the property looked enchanted. Beneath the inky sky, the floodlights in the garden fingerlike shadows illuminating of the color of the rose blossoms. The water in the fountain glittered in the moonlight. I took her hand, I could smell the perfume I bought for her and saw the small diamonds on her ears.

Leaning close she murmured "_Thank_ _you for tonight, that was…quite a little game I came home to."_

"_so what else you want to show me"?_

"_another surprise"_ I offered

"_I don't know if my heart's going to be able to take it."_

"_come on" _I said. _"this way"_

He drew her out of the garden and down a gravel path towards the house. Above us, the stars were blinking in the cloudless sky, and the moon reflected in the lake beyond the house. She stared at the house. Silhouetted against the trees, it was a timeless image. As they entered the house, the candles flickered. Sakura stood in the doorway, staring into the living room, the piano, cleaned and dusted gleamed in the soft light and the wood floor in front of the fireplace shone like new. A table for two with white napkins folded like a swan was in the middle of the room. There were flowers surrounding it.

"_are you hungry yet?" _i asked

"_to be honest, I haven't thought about it yet. But for some reason I want my stomach's grumbling."_

I went to the kitchen and looked at my stuff-chicken I had made is almost ready.

"_Sakurai_"? I called out

"_yes_?"

"_while_ _I'm_ _getting_ _dinner_ _ready_. _Could_ _you_ do me a _favor_"?

"_sure, do you need help in the kitchen_?

"_no, I left my umm…. Apron upstairs, could u get it for me? Its one of the bedroom upstairs_. As she walked upstairs, she found another gift lying on the bed. She opened it and saw an album full of memories of them when they were still in the host club, there was another thing that was inside a letter had stated:

_My dearest Sakura,_

_It's late at night as I wrote this letter. I couldn't sleep, I could only hear the ticking of the grandfather clock. Something urge me to write this letter even though I don't know where to begin, A thought that's been pondering me for the last couple of years. In the morning, for instance, my first thought after waking are—and always have been—of you. Throughout the years, you've always in my dream, and I'm forget how lucky I've felt ever since you hugged me tightly when the lightning strikes on our very first visit on a beach. I often think back on that day. It's an image that has never left me and I experience a sense of déjà vu whenever a lightning streaks across the sky. I experience this same sensation with nearly every memory I can summon. If I think of Christmas, I see the bright lights that shines in your eyes, when I think of summer nights. I feel the warmth of your hands as we walked beneath the stars. Even at work, I frequently glancing at the clock and wondering what are you doing at that exact moment. I guess what im trying to say is that you are there, in everything I am. In everything I've ever done and looking back, I know that I should have always meant to me. I love you from the start, you're always there beside me. So what I'm saying to you at this very moment it that… I LOVE YOU, and I want to spend the rest of my life to you. I want to see your smiles, I want to share our thoughts. This time I'm full of courage and I'm not afraid to say this…._

_**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

_p.s. the album is for you. Our memories together with our friends, this is the happiest moment I've spent with you :D_

after reading this letter, a tear fell down on her cheeks and rush through downstairs. She saw Syaoran holding a ring.

"_I do" she said. _

He couldn't say anything, he just hugged her and then he leaned against her touching his soft lips against hers. That day was perfect. It was a night to remember.


End file.
